


4 + 5 (+1)

by ninjamuteki (grootbeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/ninjamuteki
Summary: Akashi, Mayuzumi, dan sepuluh kondisi.





	4 + 5 (+1)

**Author's Note:**

> alooooo! iya, ini celenj udah tua huhu tapiiii ma gahd kurindu myak. btw, bc saya payah buat judul, jadi pake nomor punggungnya mayuaka tambah satu biar jadi sepuluh ehehe /iyain well, sori banyak flaws. hv a nice day!!
> 
>  
> 
> kuroko's basketball © fujimaki tadatoshi

 

_**Angst** _

Mayuzumi Chihiro

 _Read, 9:54 PM_ Hai  
 _Read, 9:54 PM_ Apa kabar?  
 _Read, 9:55 PM_ Mungkin ini mendadak  
 _Read, 9:55 PM_ Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu  
 _Read, 9:55 PM_ Bisa, kan?  
 _Read, 9:56 PM_ Sebelum aku benar-benar jadi milik orang lain   
_Read, 9:57 PM_ Oh hei  
 _Read, 9:57 PM_ Light novelmu masih ada padaku  
 _Read, 9:59 PM_ Mayuzumi-san?

 

Akashi Seijuurou terus menunuggu balasan, tapi sampai kapanpun Mayuzumi tidak akan pernah membalas.

 

 

_**Au** _

Jantung Mayuzumi langsung berdebar keras dan pipinya merona ketika seekor kucing bermata heterokrom berdiri di depan pintu flatnya.

 

 

_**Crack** _

“Akashi?”

“Hn?”

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau lumayan manis.”

Tersedak. “Sori?”

 

 

 ** _Crossover_** /The Princess Diaries

“ _Why me?”_

_“Because you saw me when I was invisible.”_

 

  
**_First time_ **

Air mata itu turun. Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Akashi mencoba menahannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Ah, ternyata begini sakitnya jadi pecundang.

Mayuzumi yang duduk di sebelah Akashi, menepuk punggungnya.

 

 

_**Fluff** _

“ _Roses are red, Violets are blue.”_

“Akashi _is absolute_ , Chihiro _loves you_. Begitu, eh?”

Mayuzumi mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya, menyeringai. “ _You little shit, fuck you_.”

 

 

**_Humour_ **

“Chihi—gyahahahah!”

“...”

“Serius, Chihiro, seragam siswi SMA itu cocok denganmu! Reo bilang ini harus difoto!”

“Mampus sana!”

 

 

**_Hurt/Comfort_ **

Mereka sama-sama sendirian. Mereka sama-sama merasa kesepian. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya ‘kan mereka diam-diam berpegangan tangan?

 

 

_**Smut** _

" _Nnghh_ —ah—Chihiro!"

Lidah Mayuzumi bertaut dengannya, menelan suara Akashi, menciumnya dalam.

 

  
**_Ust_ **

Tulang selangka Akashi yang terbuka itu sungguh menggoda iman. Sungguh.

 

 

 

 


End file.
